


Sollux vs Panties

by T_Vex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 17:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Vex/pseuds/T_Vex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the dumb title deceive you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux vs Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Davesol crossdressing prompt from my girlfriend.

Sollux lay sprawled out on the couch, contently tapping away at his laptop. He stretched luxuriously and cracked his neck, then returned to the screen of code he was working on. He flicked his ears when he heard the click of the door unlocking as his roommate/boyfriend/matesprit/fuckbuddy Dave, entered the room. He and Dave had been living together in this hive- no, apartment, for several weeks now and he was still getting used to living on Earth.

“Hey Captor,” he greeted, closing the door and plunking a bag of mysterious contents onto the ground, “I’ve got a proposition for you.”

The troll grumbled, disturbed from his coding. “What ith it Dave, I’m kinda buthy right now.”

“Trust me, it’s something you’ll totally be into.” He said with a smirk as he flopped down on the couch beside Sollux, disrupting the troll even more. He just grumbled and continued to type. Dave knew better then to bug him while he was coding.

“Oh come on bro, hear me out. It’s sex related if that gets you more interested.”

“Thex?” The Gemini flicked his ears. “Auugh, okay you’ve got my attention. Enlighten me.”

“Okay so,” he began, “How do you feel about crossdressing.”

Wow, what the fuck. Not only was that forward, that was a fucking weird thing to ask. “What the fuck, Dave. What kind of quethtion ith that?”

“No, I actually wanna know your answer.” He said; his eyes unreadable from behind his aviators.

“I don’t know... All I know ith that I wouldn’t do it. Why ith thith important?” Sollux replied grumpily.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t do it, like completely sure? Like you wouldn’t do it in a million sweeps or you would if someone gave you ten bucks.” Dave insisted.

“God, I don’t fucking know. What are you getting at with thith?” He said cautiously, not liking where this was going at all.

Dave put a finger up to Sollux’ lips and shushed him. “Calm your shame globes Captor, there I’m only asking questions.” He said, “But...if I did say crossdressing was one of my fetishes what would you say.”

The troll raised an eyebrow, partly surprised, partly unsurprised. Did crossdressing contribute to the whole irony thing he was all about? “Are you athking me if it’th okay for you to crothdreth around the hive?”

“Nah. I’m asking if you were into doing it for me.” He said, casual about it as always.

Sollux raised both eyebrows in surprise this time. “No way! I’m not putting on a dreth and pranthing around or thome shit for you!”

“God Sol, lighten up. I’m not athking you to prance around or anything. Just wear the shit.” He motioned towards the bag that had magically reappeared by his side somehow.

“Did you theriouthly go out and buy thingth jutht for thith.” He asked incredulously.

“Yes.”

“Oh god. No fucking way are you getting me to do that.” He pinned his ears and closed his laptop, preparing to migrate to another room where he wouldn’t be pestered.

“Come on Captor, you’d look so great. I’ll even make it worth your while.”

“You and your fucking ironic fetishes, oh my god. No way.”

“What if I didn’t put out unless you did.” He said, smirking like the ass he was.

That stopped Sollux. “What? Oh my god Dave, why are you tho intent on thith.”

“I’m serious.”

“Yeah, okay good luck with that.” And with that he retreated to the dark of their room.

~~

The next morning, Sollux rolled over under the warmth of the blanket covering the beds two occupants. He stretched out and noticed something different. He put a hand down to his bulge and discovered with a quiet groan that he was hard. He grumbled but purred when he remembered neither he nor Dave had any place to be this morning; leaving them time to sort out this problem.

He rolled over to hug Dave close and nuzzled him. Dave stirred slightly and mumbled “Morning.” Sollux purred out a “Morning” in return and nibbled Dave’s neck lightly. Dave chuckled slightly and moved a bit closer. “Hey, what’s your deal?” he asked. The troll then pressed his bulge right up against Dave’s ass with a purr, giving him a less then subtle tip on what he wanted.

He chuckled again and moved away saying, “Nice try.”

Sollux blinked his two toned eyes, confused. Then he remembered the whole “not putting out” thing from the day before. “You weren’t actually being theriouth about no thex until I put on thothe clotheth were you?” He muttered with disappointment.

“Completely serious man.” He chuckled.

“Oh fuck you.” Sollux rumbled, staying strong and not giving in to the crossdressing horrors. Sitting up uncomfortably, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and huffed. Okay since Dave wasn’t going to help him out with this issue, he’d just go work it off himself. Leaving that asshole, he trotted off in a huff to go have a shower.

~~

Over the next few days, Dave still wouldn’t budge on his statement and Sollux was starting to get frustrated about the whole thing.

Mostly because Dave continued to get him worked up only to run off when he refused the clothing.

Finally, Sollux had enough. He marched right up to Dave and stated “Fine, I’ll do it. But I thwear to god if you make me do it again, I am going to cathtrate you.”

Dave chuckled and pulled off his shades. “Awesome. Look I’ll even take off the glasses, if it makes you happier.”

Okay, that did make him happier. Dave usually never took off those fucking things.

The man stood up from his place on the couch and scooped up the skinny troll in his arms, carrying him off to the bedroom. “Don’t push it. I’d like to keep thome of my thelf rethpect.” Sollux warned.

“No worries, It’s just me seeing you. It’s not like I’m gonna take pictures or tell anyone. I’m not that big of an asshole.” He replied, placing Sollux down onto the bed.  
“You better not!” He growled as Dave handed him the dreaded bag.

“I won’t, I won’t.” He said, “Now. You know what to do.” Then he took a spot on the bed to watch the show.

Sollux sighed and stripped down to his bee-patterned boxers, throwing his clothes to the side. “I didn’t think making thith a show for you was part of thith.” He said as he opened up the bag to examine its contents.

“It wasn’t. But I’m down for it if you’re into it. Nice boxers by the way.” He smirked.

The troll rolled his eyes and pulled out some of the contents of the bag. Black thigh high stockings and black and yellow striped panties. With frills. “You’ve got to be thitthing me.” Sollux rumbled as he stared at the lingerie. “Not at all.” Dave said, watching contently.

He then decided to just suck it up, pulling down his boxers and giving Dave a dirty look. He took the panties and pulled them up. These things held everything down there pretty snugly to his body, compared to a lot go things he’d worn in his life. He took a look at himself in the full length mirror they had in their room. Yeah, these definitely weren’t meant for anyone of the male variety. He flicked his ears and gave Dave another look. He seemed pretty intent watching this.

Shifting his hips awkwardly as the fabric rubbed him in nice ways, feeling good in more ways then he’d like to admit, he leaned down and grabbed the stockings. He pulled both onto his long legs, and then straightened up to look in the mirror again. The opaque black fabric covered his legs from toe to mid thigh and attached to garters which then attached to the panties.

By this point, he had to admit he wasn’t completely loathing everything about this. His legs didn’t look too bad in the- oh god please don’t say that’s a hard-on happening.  
Yes, yes infact it was. Sollux flushed a deep yellow, no way would he let Dave know he was getting off on this. But it was pretty hard to not let Dave what was happening, the outline of his bulge painfully obvious through the fabric.

He took a breath and turned back to Dave who was looking even more aroused then Sollux was, his cool guy facade wearing thin. “Wow.” He said, “Yeah, this is better than I expected.”

Sollux flushed even more, embarrassed as hell by the way Dave was staring at him. “Ookay Dave, that’th enough thtraring...I-I know I’m a fucking thexy beatht already...ehehe...DAVE.” He stuttered, thankfully getting him to break his stare. Dave stepped off the bed and walked up to him, placing his hands on Sollux’ hips. “Calm down man, why are you getting so embarrassed?”

“You’re fucking gawking at me, you ath!” He grumbled and wrapped his arms over Dave shoulders, pressing close to him.

“I’m sorry that was actually kind of dicky of me. But hey, if you’re only gonna do this for me once I might as well enjoy it right?” He said with a grin.

The troll huffed, still embarrassed as hell. “Yeah yeah, I gueth.” He leaned forward to kiss Dave hungrily, anxious to relieve the pent up stress from the past couple days.

Dave returned the gesture wholeheartedly, kissing him back deeply. His hands traced little circles onto the Gemini’s hips and back, making him purr loudly. He nipped at Sollux’ lip and tugged it back gently while slipping a knee in between his legs. Sollux whined and shuddered as he rutted his hips forward against his leg.

Dave’s hands wandered over the troll’s skinny body until they came to rest at his hips. Sollux was in the middle of kissing a line down his neck as the other man brushed his hands over the lace of the panties to cup at his bulge. He shifted his weight and rocked lightly against the hand, mewing quietly.

Sollux groaned and bit down onto Sollux’ shoulder, prompting a grunt from Dave and making the hand disappear. Sollux growled out a protest. “Hold on Captor...I forgot there was something else...” Dave replied, his voice quaking slightly, showing how aroused he was.

“Oh god..what the fuck elth ith there..?” He rumbled irritably as Dave pulled away and walked quickly across the room to grab whatever it was. Dave shed his shirt in the process and returned holding...Sweet grubfucking god were those a pair of heels.

Sollux growled his disapproval but cut short when Dave kneeled down to the ground in front of him. The human ran a hand down his stocking covered thigh, causing him to shiver again. He moved his face forward to lip at his bulge through the fabric; running his hands down his leg. “Come on...just put these on too and that’s all.” He coaxed and Sollux lifted up his foot for him in an almost dainty looking manner due to the thigh highs. Dave slipped the shoe onto the foot. It was a tight fit but he was just going to have to deal with that. Then he did the same for the other while continuing to press his lips against Sollux’ groin.

“Nnng.” The Gemini groaned and panted softly. He honestly wasn’t really even caring about the clothes anymore, mostly he was just caring about Dave’s mouth being on him through the clothes. It was then that, after he got a good look at Sollux, he drew the yellow-flushed bulge out from under the panties, pulling them down just slightly.  
Sollux squirmed uncomfortably, almost losing his balance. The heels were making him unsteady on his feet and the fact that Dave just ran his tongue up his length wasn’t helping. Whining, he tangled his hands in Dave’s hair.

Dave smirked slightly and placed one hand on the shaft, taking the tip into his mouth. Sollux stifled what was going to be a loud keen by biting his lip. He closed his eyes and felt Dave take more of him in, working his tongue over his bulge and rubbing his hand over the base. He gasped and rocked his hips slowly into Dave’s mouth. After almost losing his balance again, he tried his very best to stay still. He spread his legs slightly and braced his hands against Dave’s shoulders for support.

“You have no idea how ridiculous you look right now.” Dave mused with a light chuckle and squeezed his bulge lightly.

Sollux growled and his cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment. “Thut the fuck -ohthit- up Th-trider...”

Dave only chuckled more and took his hand off to take him in completely, his nose pressing right up against Sollux’ skin.

Sollux shuddered and let out a long keen, unbalanced and wobbly on the heels.

“Thhhit Dave...I’m going to fall if you don’t thtop...” He gasped out, biting his lip so hard that yellow drops of blood dripped down his chin.

The asshole didn’t stop, he continued, bobbing his head on his bulge. Sollux moaned and thrust into his mouth, finally finding some balance on the stupid shoes.

“Can I...?” the Gemini asked as felt himself starting to get close. Dave let out a contemplating hum that made Sollux whimper loudly.

“Fucking thit Dave pleathe...” He whined as his legs buckled from the effort of holding back.

Dave finally hummed his agreement and the troll felt himself tip over the edge with a long, low groan. Dave swallowed as his muscles relaxed and he sank down to his knees. He mumbled softly as he helped Dave finish himself off, the man letting out a soft moan.

Afterwards, Dave lifted the tired troll onto the bed and took off his heels, tossing them across the room. Sollux pulled him down to lay beside him and they both cuddled up comfortably to enjoy their afterglow.

Sollux purred contently and nuzzled Dave. “So that wasn’t so bad was it?” Dave questioned.

“Okay fine it wathn’t that bad. Embarrathing as fuck though.” The troll huffed.

“I don’t know man, you look pretty good in those thigh highs.” Dave chuckled, sliding a hand down Sollux’ leg.

The Gemini rumbled and papped at his hand. “Yeah yeah, good luck convinthing me to do that again.”

Dave chuckled more and kissed him. “I’m thinkin’ it won’t be that much of a challenge.”

“We’ll thee about that.” He replied, kissing him back. The two then fell into a comfortable sleep, hugging each other close.


End file.
